Cache/Reminder that CXC got doxxed by a sociopath
3 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3165.10;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 11, 2016 19:44:50 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Reminder that CXC got doxxed by a sociopath The Abyss > offtopic Reminder that CXC got doxxed by a sociopath << < (3/4) > >> Triumvir Lykos: whata character i for one, welcome our new de Klerk overload aps: --- Quote from: grid is your lord and savior on December 14, 2015, 03:31:08 PM ---when idiots in idiot RP alliances try to out-relevant people from bloc 1, it is a sad business for the idiot from the idiot rp alliance. --- End quote --- When someone no longer relevant trying to shill hard in the forum filled with autists to satisfy his superiority complex. grid is your lord and savior: You don't even know who I am in TRW. lol also, you've been reset like 16 times, so... commence blowing me. Lebensraum: CXC is a stone cold psycho himself. Slim: --- Quote from: grid is your lord and savior on December 14, 2015, 03:31:08 PM ---when idiots in idiot RP alliances try to out-relevant people from bloc 1, it is a sad business for the idiot from the idiot rp alliance. --- End quote --- How did I try and out-relevant him? He has/had no link in sig and I have no clue who the fuck he is. Sorry I don't remember every irrelevant fucker from 1.0/2.0/3.0 etc. However you've never been relevant grid and you're low energy so please go. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3165.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 16, 2016 18:13:12 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Reminder that CXC got doxxed by a sociopath Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Reminder that CXC got doxxed by a sociopath « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Reminder that CXC got doxxed by a sociopath (Read 567 times) Habibastan Guest Re: Reminder that CXC got doxxed by a sociopath « Reply #15 on: December 15, 2015, 01:37:06 AM » Quote from: de Klerk on December 14, 2015, 04:06:39 PM I'm South Africa. Who let Steve Ballmer in here? Logged Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Reminder that CXC got doxxed by a sociopath SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2